


Daddy Pig's Revenge

by CallMeLuciferOrCas



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Fat Shaming, Fire, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLuciferOrCas/pseuds/CallMeLuciferOrCas
Summary: Daddy pig finally get's his revenge after years of fat shaming.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy pig was sitting on the violet sofa reading the newspaper like any usual day, it was a Saturday so peppa and george didn't have play group, he was halfway through the paper when peppa ran into the room, 'daddy' said peppa 'yes' said daddy pig, he was irritated but he would never let peppa know that, 'you should aCTUALLY use the exercise bike instead of sitting on your bottom all day' 'that's it' thought daddy pig, today is finally the day I get my revenge for all of those fat jokes and laughs at my expense, daddy pig was sick and tired of all of this bullshit, 'I have an idea' said daddy pig said to peppa (as if he hadn't been planning this for years) 'what if we had a picnic with everyone, it's a beautiful sunny day we should invite the whole town' he looks at peppa and watched as her eyes lit up at the thought of it, 'that's a brilliant idea daddy, I'll ask mummy to call everyone to come' said peppa.

*peppa pig transition music*

When they got to the forest and everyone was in the set meeting spot daddy pig realised he 'forgot' something in the car and went to get it, he had put some poison in the food incase his plan didn't work, as he walked in a circle around the forest putting a thicc layer of gas down, as he finished making sure their was no possible escape he pulled out a match and watched as the forest went up in flames, he walked to the car and got in, he made sure he was a safe distance away and pulled out the small screen he had installed in the car, he watched through the camera he had set up as they screamed and the fire was slowly trapping them and making them move even closer together he also saw them change a few shades lighter as the poison from the food kicked in, he saw that stupid fucking dinosaur and teddy melt and turn to ash as their owners will slowly follow suit and burn, daddy pig laughed as the years of pent up rage from all of the fat shaming and jokes caught up to him, he quickly got into his car and drove, drove anywhere. He was free. He was finally free.


	2. Daddy pig's revenge part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after that fateful day? Read to find out.

Humphrey Pig (daddy pig) was living his best life, he was vibing in a cottage in the woods with his boyfriend Mr. Wolf.

They had escaped from a nightmare- you see Mr. Wolf was in on it and just so happened to be away on a 'business trip' which really means that he was the getaway driver and look out.

They had been having an affair for months, They would sneak out late at night and walk in the woods, hold hands and watch the stars (the same woods that they burned the town in).

They were sad to see it go but happy with the results. They could finally be happy together.

Mr. Wolf owns his own bakery where they make alot of baked goods while daddy pig helps him by designing the company logos/ boxes/ advertisements etc..

They had finally escaped from the nightmare and are now living happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read this, YouTube decided to recommend me a video of daddy pig being fat shamed and I read the comments and got ideas.


End file.
